Computers have become increasingly commonplace throughout the world, and these computers have become increasingly interconnected via the Internet and other networks. Although this increased connectivity has advantages, it also comes with disadvantages. One problem that can arise is that computers can be used from many locations around the world to access other computers in other parts of the world. However, the configuration and settings for a computer in one part of the world may not be appropriate for another part of the world. Similarly, it may be desirable to have a server computer accessed by computers in one part of the world provide different services than when accessed by computers in another part of the world. These problems are burdensome on the part of the service suppliers, and can detract from the usability of computers throughout the world.